Gohan x Goku: Decision
by MARVEL HeartThrobs x TonyStark
Summary: Gohan has always had feelings for his dad since the time they were in the Hyperbolic Time chamber training to defeat Cell. Now that years have passed, what would be Goku's decision knowing that his son still have feelings for him.


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Dragon Ball:span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDecision (Gohan x Goku)/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cold billowing rain poured down on the solid rooftop of a huge mansion. Within it, most of the house's inhabitants were asleep save for two./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It was just ten o'clock in the evening and a hyper little boy was wondering why everyone else was already asleep. It was far too early for everybody to be in bed already the child thought as he wandered in the empty halls of the huge manor. Searching for anyone to accompany him in this far too lonely night./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Closing his eyes, he was about to try and search for anyone with an active KI when he suddenly felt a large hand cover his mouth and hoist him up into the air. Surprised the raven-haired child was about to bite the hand of his captor and retaliate when he suddenly heard an amused masculine voice whisper beside his ear, "Hi, dad."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Startled that it was his own son who held him, the full blooded Saiyan soon relaxed at the man's grip. Gently tapping the other with his tail to let go of him, Son Goku was turned around and held in the embrace of his own eldest son, Gohan, who seemingly was too busy staring at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Laughing sheepishly, the Son patriarch asked, "Gohan, what's going on?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A smirk then found it way on the seemingly older man's face as he manhandled the chibi's body by having those small arms and legs wrap around him. Ignoring the captive's queries, he simply powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and used his speed to transport them to a room filled with numerous books, a computer and other miscellaneous things./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Released from the tight hold, the twelve-year-old looking boy cocked his head at his son and asked again as he curiously walked around the room, "What exactly is going on?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A quiet smile and the spectacled man took off his glasses along with his necktie and coat. Locking the door, Gohan backed up his father onto a particularly tall shelf filled with what looked like law books and management materials./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Peering up at the still powered up Demi-Saiyan, something told the small child to be prepared. Prepared for what? The pureblood didn't know./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tempted to also power up, Goku merely closed his eyes since he knew his own son wouldn't do anything terrible to him. Which was why he waited for whatever it is to happen already; the small body was abruptly picked and placed up on the large table, pushing away all the other objects that could obstruct the older looking man from viewing his laying father./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Peeking with the use of his onyx eyes, it saw shining turquoise looking back at him, "Gohan?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Seeing the tall and serious visage of his thirty-four-year-old son openly staring at him with dark interest made something inside the Earth's protector to shiver and tremble in both heated and confusing delight. The Saiyan's tail instinctively curling itself around the waist of the ascended blond Super Saiyan, pulling the other closer to the slightly prone form of the twelve-year-old./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Surprised at the sudden question, Goku was about to query again and push away what his instincts was telling him to do when this time the blond growled and kissed him furiously. Caught off guard with the sudden attack, a tongue then began breaching in the smaller being's mouth. There large hands began ripping the soft fabric of the dougi (training uniform) the child was wearing and caressed smooth tan skin./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Breathing heavily as Gohan pulled away from the kiss, the raven simply stated in sudden realization, "You're angry about the decision of me going with Pan and Trunks to search for the Black Star Dragon Balls."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A snort and those large warm hands began massaging the small hips of the man turned twelve-year-old as those hands' owner tried to gauge how much affected was the other./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're needy."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA simple statement and yet Son Goku blushed a dark red and turned his gaze away from the sharp eyes of his son. Bringing up a hand to stifle a moan, the raven did his best to glare at the now smug face of the Super Saiyan. The onyx eyed child then kicked the blond in annoyance and pushed himself up as he noticed the other being too conceited./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're changing the subject, Gohan."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Turquoise eyes darkened at that and its owner rebutted, "Why did you have to choose Trunks? Of all the people to bring with you. You could have chosen either me or Goten. Particularly, me, dad. Why did you have to bring him along with you on a journey that anything could happen!?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Reaching out a hand to hold the furious Demi's face, a small understanding smile made its way on the pureblooded Saiyan's face. His son, Gohan, was both jealous and worried about him. He was jealous that he (Son Goku) and Trunks would be able to spend time with each other for a whole year. Furthermore, Gohan was worried that with the time that the two of them spent together the chibified Saiyan would fall for the lavender haired halfling./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It was my decision to choose Trunks because of that very reason, dear. Anything could happen. You are my son, Gohan, and you already have a family," stopping for a moment to take a deep breath, the Son patriarch continued, "I…I don't want to ruin your life. Besides, this is for you own good. I mean, whatever we have here could and should never happe-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A whimper escaped the raven's lips as he was cut off by a kiss and the obvious bulging arousal of the ascended being repeatedly brushed itself against his bare bottom./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A frustrated growl followed suit as the eldest Son child slightly pulled away from his father enough to speak, "Dad, why are denying me of this? Why are you pushing away what we both want in our lives? Ever since I was sixteen and confessed to you about my feelings you did your best to avoid me. Finding whatever excuses to avoid being in the same room with me while we're alone. Yet look at where we are now."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Face softening, Gohan discarded his white dress shirt and black slacks revealing an impressive aroused member confined in grey boxer shorts. Pushing away a stray lock of black hair from his father's face, he made a point of brushing his pulsing heat against the small child on the table and continued, "I love you, style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI always have. Even when mom and everybody else talks about you negatively, I always saw you as my light. My hope. My love."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Moaning at the teasing gesture of the powered-up scholar, Son Goku was only finding himself more conflicted more than ever. His mind was telling him that whatever it is that was happening at that moment with them was wrong. Yet, something in both his gut and heart told him that it was right. That he should just let go and let the other have his way with him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"His eldest son./p  
p class="MsoNormal"His little boy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A gasp and Earth's protector was brought back to the truth that Gohan wanted to fuck him and love style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHis own offspring./p  
p class="MsoNormal"By staying and hanging out enough with Bulma and his other human friends Goku knew enough that what they might be doing is considered wrong. Immoral. That him and the other male having any form of this type of relationship should never happen because it was called incest and it was depraved. Corrupt. Evil./p  
p class="MsoNormal"But…That didn't put out the fact that what he felt was right./p  
p class="MsoNormal"That it wasn't wrong and he also wanted it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Assaulted by the blond's own insistent ministrations while battling it out in his own mind, Goku immediately found it in himself that his own resolve was breaking down. Sensations that Gohan was giving to him and the loving warmth that he was receiving from the older looking male had the child unconsciously further spread his legs and whimper out needily towards his companion./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yes, Son Goku knew that he was an alien and with that he shouldn't be bothered with the concepts of Earth. But…For the longest time of his life before Vegeta came, he actually thought he was human. Just like everybody else in this blue and green planet./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He found himself being bothered by these Earthling notions./p  
p class="MsoNormal"That said, aside from being an alien that was raised and grew in Earth, he was also a Son. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe was fostered by a man descending from an ancient family of martial artists whose family philosophy went as, "Follow you Heart."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Follow your heart…./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Right now, his own heart was telling him to just give in./p  
p class="MsoNormal"To finally let himself be loved and taken care of by his own son./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Closing his eyes and turning his head away to expose his own neck in submission, a soft caress wiped away stray tears that were now running down the raven's eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A soft sigh came and a gentle hand guided Goku to a tender kiss. Wiping away the falling tears, turquoise orbs looked at the watery eyes of the child and asked quietly, "Do you really hate me that much?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Then why?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I….This is wrong. But—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""But what, dad?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I- I want to be with you too."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A sudden realization at what the twelve-year-old was thinking an affectionate smile graced the face of the blond as he then whispered to the other, "Then, just let go. Just forget the everything else and focus about the two of us right now."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Roaming his hands around the young bodice of the male on table, Gohan then chose to flick and tease small perked up nipples making a moan come out the child's kiss swollen lips. Liking the pleasured sounds, the other was giving out, the ascended Demi-Saiyan then began sucking on one perked up bud and massaged the petite tan round cheeks of the raven./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Go…han…," moaned out by the glassy eyed Saiyan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Using one free hand, the Demi-Saiyan brought his fingers to his father's lips and let the raven suck on them./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Warm and moist suction enveloped the oldest Son's fingers as he thrusted it in and out in the wet cavern. Going in a motion which mimicked the harsh fucking that the scholar planned to give to the chibified Earth guardian./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pulling out the wet digits, Gohan kissed the still open lips of the other and brought his hand towards his goal and breached it with a finger./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Gohan…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Patiently thrusting the single finger until the tight entrance loosened enough to add another, the turquoise eyed male continued such ministrations up until three digits had fit the small contracting bud. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMinutes then seemed to pass as whimpers, moans and mewls sounded out as the young Saiyan's prostrate was repeatedly assaulted; doing its best to pleasure the boy lying on the sturdy dark mahogany table./p  
p class="MsoNormal""More…More. Gohan, please….I want you inside, " breathily begged the severely aroused Saiya-jin./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hearing such pleas from the supposedly most powerful fighter in Universe 7, the fingers were easily removed and the older looking male ripped away his boxer shorts and lathered his arousal with the twelve-year-old's own heavily dripping precum. Brushing the heated head against the needy entrance, high keens and gasps were then reaching the blond's ears as he didn't stop teasing the chibi's flower and refused to actually yet go in./p  
p class="MsoNormal"As more time seemed to pass with the halfling's teasing, Goku couldn't stop himself from feeling that his own son wasn't really serious in wanting him. That everything was just a lie. A sick joke of sorts that served as a vengeance to all of the things he had failed to do for his firstborn style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhich was why, more tears came out and small sobs soon wracked the Saiyan's naked frame as his emotions were only getting more screwed up by each second./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Make-hic-up…yo-your mind, Gohan. Do- Do you-hic-even..want…me-hic-or not?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alarm soon appeared in the scholar's countenance as the words the other made finally registered in his mind. Making him understand that his teasing has gone too far and made the raven think that he was just merely playing with the him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Withdrawing his fingers while peppering gentle kisses and apologizing words were whispered to the trembling child as the older appearing male did his best to appease the other and make him understand that what was happening wasn't a cruel ploy of any sort. That said, it looked like his efforts weren't being registered inside the mind of the still sobbing Saiyan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Not having much options left to reassure the other that he (Gohan) was interested in him (Goku), the blond then just decided to push his heat into his father in hopes that the pleasurable-pain would be enough to distract the twelve-year-old from whatever he (Goku) was feeling/thinking./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt hurt./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Slight painful tearing could be felt as the large arousal of the older looking male began breaching the tight and warm entrance that belonged to the Saiyan-jin. Yet, as much as painful the whole ordeal of being filled up was, that didn't deny the fact that the raven also felt a strong growing pleasure that seem to increase with each movement of the Demi-Saiyan's hips./p  
p class="MsoNormal"With careful pushing until Gohan's own hips were now flushed against Son Goku's bare bottom, he was now fully inside the addicting heat that belonged to his own sire. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNonetheless, the ascended Super Saiyan did his best to still himself and wait 'til his lover had fully adjusted to his girth./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dad, you okay?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A shaky moan answered the blond's question as Son Goku found himself being overwhelmed with the fullness that he could feel inside his body. He felt so full. Too full. But…Undeniably his body seemed to want more./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Looking up at his son, the tailed male smiled at his companion and brought the other's free hand on his stomach whilst confessing, "I feel so happy to have you inside of me. To know actually know that you're filling me up."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"At that, a deep growl sounded out and the turquoise irises of the Demi-Saiyan thinned in pure lust as black pupils grew in its place. After all, with the way his father had placed his (Gohan's) hand on the part where he feel where he was embedded and have it accompanied with such words had the Super Saiyan getting turned on more which had him forcefully snapping his hips as he later said, "That's unfair, dad. If you continue to act in such a manner I won't be able to hold back at all."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Go-han…," mewed the child as he felt the other further swell inside of him and the sudden movement had him clawing at the desk's hard wood. Yet, as much as it caught the raven off guard, something inside of him had the boy staring back at too focused eyes observing him. Trying to give off a cheeky smile even with how things are, Goku then gave a challenge, "Then don't hold back, Gohan. Give me everything that you've got."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"There, a grin showed itself on the older looking male's face and the half-breed pulled out and powered up until he was in his Mystic form. With this, his golden KI became silver and both his hair and eyes turned to a lighter color of black which bordered close to gray./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I hope you don't end up regretting about this request of yours, dad. After all, you, Pan and Trunks would be leaving the day after tomorrow."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Shut up," panted Goku as he felt empty and rebutted, "It was my decision to have you go all out. Hence, I know when to accept things and not regret it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Giving out a pleased hum, Gohan held those small hips and drove his heat home barely giving the other any time to adjust. Pulling out until only the very tip was inside, he roughly pushed back in and repeated the motions./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pull back, thrust, retreat and push…... A loud moan and the body lying before the Demi-Saiyan tightened./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Go-han….nh…ah…ha..Go – Hya!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Leaning down to kiss those small luscious lips, the Super Saiyan explored the cavern and did his best to memorize such an addictive taste. His father would be gone for one year. One year without the other when he finally was able to get a taste of the very thing he had been longing for all those years. It would be such pain for him that he knew. But, Gohan also knew that it was necessary that Goku leave to search for the Black Star Dragon Balls. That's why, internally smiling wryly, he stopped kissing and then instead chose to mark any part of skin that he could reach./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hickies, bruises and bite marks. Marking every single piece of skin that he could reach while still being connected with the chibi, Son Gohan at that moment barely gave a fuck at whether anybody sees them on the body of his father tomorrow. If anything, the older looking male wanted everyone to see. He wanted everyone to know that Earth's guardian was already taken and the Saiyan belonged to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Possessively growling whilst grounding his hips, a high keen was heard as the ascended being hardly relented in fucking the small body beneath him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nya! Go-han…Go..Go- aaannn….."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Needing to hear more, tightly taking hold of the raven's petite waist, the halfling held Goku up and had the other directly sitting on his cock. Letting gravity help him push the tailed child on his arousal, the other then began scrambling in surprise at the sudden change of angle./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nnh…. Deep…. Too deep…. It's too—deep," whined the heavily trembling form held closely by the thirty-four-year-old man./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Grunting at such words, the scholar then remarked while moving, "Didn't" push "you" pull "say" thrust "that" retreat "I" advance "could" push "give" pull "my" thrust "all?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Having almost every word accompanied by the delicious friction that his son gave, Goku was barely able to properly hear what the other said. Yet, the sudden halt of any movement and having himself forced to remain immobile over the swollen and throbbing heat of the Demi-Saiyan had the raven squirming for more and pushing his own hips back to get the pleasurable feeling to return./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Whimpering needily, glassy onyx eyes peered up at its captor and pleaded to be given what it needed. Nonetheless, his pleas were ignored and two large hands placed more force on the still squirming hips that were enough to leave very noticeable bruises that were hand shaped to still its actions./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Did you hear what I said, dad?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Seconds seemed to pass before the onyx glassy eyes cleared. It's owner finally getting more of its bearings back did its best to remember what was said before replying quietly, "You were saying that you were giving your all."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Smiling at the fact that quivering child was still able to answer his question, the male then decided to relent and be gentle to the raven before him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Slacking his hold on Goku, Gohan then began to move slowly. Letting the other be accustomed to the added deepness that the position they were in, the Demi-Saiyan was surprised when one of his thrust the chibi moaned loudly and arched his back./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It was after the second try of hitting that certain spot did Gohan finally understand that he found his father's G-spot. Smirking at the thought, he ground his hips against the other's bottom and pulled out./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Gohan…. Please….Again, harder, faster, deeper…..,"begged the onyx eyed beauty./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Eyeing his dad, the scholar taunted, "I thought you said you didn't like it that I was going too deep."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Whines were heard before the Saiyan complained, "It's already been far too long since you started being gentle," ah…nhh, "I could now even at least form some coherent thought."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Snorting at what the Earth's guardian said, the ascended male then grounded out, "Fine."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Increasing his pace and the brutality of their fucking, more lovely sounds spilled from the tanned body./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ah...Ha….G-Gohan…Gohan…..nhh….Hyaa…! Stop!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sto-stop… ! I-I feel…that…I'm….going..to cum."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A pleased purr and the Super Saiyan remarked, "Then cum," thrust "cum" pull "as much" push "as" pull "you" thrust "want."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Go-Gohan…nhhh…Nyaaa!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"There, violent shivers wracked the small frame of the child as he came and not long after the other followed with the way Goku tightened so well around his dick. Biting the child's neck 'til it bled, Gohan continued to thrust his seed into the willing passage. Not stopping until his own orgasm finally stopped./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Loud pants could then be heard as both occupants of the room tried to regain their breaths after such a strenuous activity. That said, the eldest Son offspring wiped some of the stray tears on his father's face and gently kissed the boy before he pulled out of the addictive heat./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Partly distancing himself from the prone male, Son Gohan powered down and watched as the tailed child slowly fell asleep./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're leaving me again," wryly smiled the now older looking raven as he carried the boy to his office's adjoining resting room./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Speaking to no one as he tucked the smaller raven close to him while they got into the bed, "When will your decision finally be about us."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sadly continuing, "When will you finally let me have a part of this decision too, father? I love you. I have always loved you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A few tears then found its way out of Gohan's eyes as he held his dad closer to him and quietly begged, "Please tell me that when tomorrow comes your decision about me having you tonight won't change."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Please tell me that your decision of us now being together from today onward won't change."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Closing his black colored eyes and clenching his fists, the halfling's last words before going to sleep were, "Dad….Please…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
